Ma famille bien-aimée
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Quand on a un mari beau comme Steve Rogers et qu'il vous tient éveillé toute la nuit, on ne se plaint pas. Mais comme on dit, une nuit c'est bien, deux nuits c'est trop. Et il y avait des fois où Bucky détestait Steve - et tous les autres habitants de cette maison. {Stucky} - {Soldier-family} - {UA}
1. Nuit Blanche

Qui n'a jamais pensé à un Bucky papa poule ? Vous allez y avoir droit là tout de suite !

Bon, là je suis en Corse, et le Wi-Fi est hyper moyen chez mes grands-parents, donc pas sûr que je publie d'ici la fin des vacances... Donc voilà, profitez de ça !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Quand on était parent, on ne regrettait jamais d'avoir des enfants. Non, jamais.

Grosse connerie, songeait Bucky Barnes en grognant.

_ Ton tour, souffla Steve en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

_ Putain, je te hais.

En soupirant, il se frotta les yeux, enfila un t-shirt, et vint ouvrir – un peu trop brutalement sans doute, la porte de la chambre de Bruce.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?

Anthony Stark, six ans, et Bruce Barnes-Rogers, cinq ans, étaient assis sur le plancher, un jeu de société entre eux.

_ Bah on joue, répliqua le fils de son meilleur ami comme si c'était une évidence.

Et oui, peut-être que ça l'était, mais putain, il était vingt-trois heures, et Bucky avait beau être entièrement responsable du fait de n'avoir pas dormi la nuit précédente – disons que la faute lui revenait à cinquante pour cent. Ce n'était pas humain que Steve soit aussi sexy – il n'avait aucune intention de passer cette nuit à jouer au flic.

_ Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

_ Bah ouais, répondit insolemment Tony, alors que Bruce se tournait vers lui et faisait sa petite moue d'enfant malheureux :

_ Mais on n'arrive pas à dormir, papa.

_ Je m'en fous. Il est plus que l'heure pour deux enfants de votre âge d'aller se coucher. Au lit, tous les deux. Et si jamais je vous entend encore une fois…

Bucky ne finit pas sa phrase, en partie parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment finir. Vingt-trois heures et une quasi-nuit blanche derrière lui, il n'avait plus aucune envie de réfléchir, c'était normal, non ?

D'un geste, il renvoya les deux enfants chacun dans leur lit, retint un bâillement, borda Tony, puis Bruce.

_ Au prochain bruit, l'un de vous deux dormira dans la chambre de Natasha.

La menace ultime. Même Tony se dissimula sous la couverture et murmura simplement un :

_ Bonne nuit, Bruce, bonne nuit tonton Buck.

_ Bonne nuit papa Buck. Dis bonne nuit à papa Steve.

_ Promis, assura simplement l'adulte en éteignant la lumière et en sortant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre des jumeaux, qui dormaient tous deux comme des bienheureux, et un simple regard dans le salon suffit à lui faire savoir que Peter dormait également.

Passant devant la porte de la chambre de Natasha, il toqua deux coups brefs, attendit que les bruits de tissus et les murmures étouffés ne s'éteignent, et qu'enfin l'aînée de ses filles ne réponde :

_ Entrez.

Bucky ne dit rien en voyant le pied de Clint, le petit ami de la jeune fille, qui dépassait de sous le lit. Il réussit même à rester impassible quand son regard tomba sur le caleçon qui traînait à côté d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle sans doute très affriolant qu'il ne savait même pas que Natasha avait.

Bon dieu, sa fille portait des sous-vêtements comme ça. Il se souvenait encore quand il allait lui acheter des petites culottes avec des cœurs. Ça lui manquait étrangement.

_ Il est tard et tu as cours demain, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Natasha, parvenant à dissimuler sa nudité de manière très naturelle en serrant le drap contre sa poitrine, acquiesça :

_ Euh, ouais, ouais. Me dis pas que tu m'as juste dérangée pour ça ?

_ Bonne nuit, Natasha, soupira-t-il. Ne veille pas trop tard.

La rousse opina vivement, et lui montra la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Natasha était dans sa phase adolescente insupportable, et faisait la gueule depuis que Steve et lui l'avaient puni de sortie la fois où elle avait passé la nuit chez Clint sans prévenir personne, laissant ses parents fous d'inquiétude.

_ Bonne nuit, Clint, se contenta-t-il de dire en fermant la porte.

_ Euh, bonne nuit monsieur Barnes ! répondit l'intéressé d'une voix étouffée.

_ Papa, putain ! s'insurgea Natasha.

Bucky grimaça et retourna dans sa chambre pour se glisser dans son lit avec délice.

_ Alors, Bruce et Tony ? murmura Steve d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Comme d'hab'…

_ Et Nat' ? Avec Clint ?

_ Comme d'hab'…

_ B'nuit, Sunshine…

_ B'nuit, _liebling_ …

Bucky se sentit sombrer quasi-immédiatement, preuve qu'il devait être vraiment fatigué : en temps normal, il mettait des heures à s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par un mouvement dans l'obscurité et la lumière qui pénétra dans la pièce. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi. Cela lui semblait être cinq minutes, mais sans doute était-ce quelques heures. Un regard sur le réveil le renseigna. Minuit et demi. Il avait dormi une heure et demi.

Pitié que sa nuit ne soit pas déjà finie.

_ Papa…

La voix de la plus jeune de ses filles, Wanda, le fit se redresser en baillant :

_ Quoi, puce ?

_ J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Bucky la dévisagea, tremblante et hésitante, dans l'entrée de la chambre, et soupira :

_ Viens là…

La petite fille se précipita aussitôt dans le lit, se blottissant entre ses deux parents.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon ange ? interrogea Steve en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

_ J'ai euh… J'ai fait un cauchemar, répéta-t-elle d'une voix balbutiante, attrapant la main de Buck dans la sienne tout en serrant son petit corps chaud contre celui du blond.

_ Quoi comme cauchemar ?

_ Il y avait un homme avec un masque terrifiant qui nous poursuivait Pietro et moi et du sang, et…

Il suffit d'un regard à Steve pour que les deux hommes parviennent au même résultat.

_ Est-ce que Natasha vous a laissé regarder Saw avec elle cet après-midi ?

Un sanglot échappa à Wanda, et Bucky jura en russe, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de son mari.

_ Bordel de merde, ajouta-t-il en anglais.

_ Bucky…

_ Je vais aller parler à Natasha.

_ On lui en parlera demain, Sunshine… murmura Steve en serrant Wanda dans ses bras. Tu veux rester dormir avec nous, mon ange ?

_ J'ai neuf ans, je ne devrais plus dormir avec vous, bredouilla Wanda, mais Bucky voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était bouleversée.

_ Chérie, même quand tu auras cent-cinquante ans tu pourras encore dormir avec nous, promit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

_ Vrai de vrai ?

_ Vrai de vrai, amour, assura Steve en l'enlaçant. Allez, rendors-toi, maintenant.

S'il ne fallut pas longtemps à Steve et Wanda pour se rendormir, Bucky lui, eut plus de mal. D'abord parce qu'il était en colère envers l'aînée de ses enfants, mais aussi parce qu'il était inquiet pour Wanda et Pietro. Parce que si la brune avait vu Saw, son frère jumeau l'avait forcément vu également.

Il allait se rendormir quand un bruit sourd le ramena à la réalité.

Il allait tuer Natasha, et son petit copain débile incapable de descendre silencieusement par la fenêtre par la même occasion. Il croisa le regard bleu de Steve, qui sourit doucement :

_ Clint n'est pas connu pour sa discrétion.

Un « bordel de merde ça fait mal ! » retentit dans le jardin, preuve que l'arrivée n'avait pas du se faire en douceur.

Une heure et demi du matin. Bucky grimaça. Il lui restait quatre heures et demi de sommeil, et c'était loin d'être suffisant.

_ Rendors-toi, Sunshine, murmura Steve, et il se pencha au dessus du petit corps de Wanda pour l'embrasser.

_ J'aimerais bien, figure-toi…

Bucky, déterminé à profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait, ferma les yeux, glissa sa main dans celle de Steve, et tenta de compter les moutons.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait sombré qu'en entendant un hurlement strident qui le réveilla en sursaut.

_ Peter, grommela Steve, et d'un geste sans équivoque, il serra Wanda dans ses bras.

 _Je suis déjà occupé, va t'occuper du sale gosse_ , voilà ce que ça voulait dire !

À quel foutu moment Howard et Peggy avaient-ils pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir des enfants ? grimaça Bucky en rejoignant le salon pour calmer le bébé.

Encore, le fait qu'ils les aient eu ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était plutôt le fait qu'ils les leur confient quand ils partaient en lune de miel qui l'emmerdait.

_ Hello, Peter, fit-il l'effort de sourire au-dessus du lit du bébé. Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sauf que bien évidemment, Peter ne fit pas attention à lui, préférant continuer à hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

En grognant, Bucky prit Peter dans ses bras pour le bercer en fredonnant à voix basse comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour ses enfants quand ils étaient plus petit.

Il y avait ce spot de publicité, dans lequel Steve avait tourné pour se faire un peu d'argent quand ils étaient plus jeunes – c'était d'ailleurs ainsi que Bucky l'avait rencontré, en tant que meilleur ami de Howard, le réalisateur du film.

Dieu merci, Howard faisait d'autres choses que seulement réalisateur, parce qu'il était nul en tant que tel.

 _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_

 _Qui pour le bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

 _Qui chaque jour, défendra le rêve américain ?_

Ouais, définitivement, dix-sept ans plus tard, les paroles lui semblaient toujours aussi pourries. Heureusement Peter ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui, se calmant lentement. Cette chanson avait un sacré effet soporifique sur les bébés. Ou alors c'était sa voix.

Il allait reposer Peter dans son petit lit pliable, mais à peine avait-il fait un seul geste pour l'éloigner de lui que les grands yeux bruns du bébé s'ouvraient pour s'emplir de larmes. Comprenant le message, Bucky soupira et s'allongea sur le canapé en serrant l'enfant contre lui.

Il haïssait tout ce qui se rapportait aux enfants, c'était définitif.

Et putain de merde, il était déjà deux heures quarante-cinq.

Il dut attendre trois heures dix pour poser l'enfant sans risque, et s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher pour quelque chose comme quarante-huit heures, quand le cri suraigu que Pietro nierait toujours avoir poussé retentit dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Si le gamin réveillait Peter, il le tuerait de ses mains, se promit le brun en se précipitant dans la chambre.

_ Pietro !

_ Où est Wanda ? C'est le mec avec le masque, hein ? Avec la scie ! Et la jambe… Et…

IL ALLAIT TUER NATASHA. Qu'on se le dise.

_ Wanda est dans la chambre avec papa Steve, Pietro. Du calme.

Il s'assit au bord du lit de son fils, et caressa doucement les mèches trempées de sueur.

_ T'as fait un cauchemar ?

Pietro haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, ce qui était une réponse en soi.

_ Pietro… soupira Bucky en se glissant dans son lit pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'est rien de grave… Les tueurs comme ça, ça n'existe pas…

_ Et Ted Bundy ? Et Hannibal Lecter ? Et Jack l'Éventreur ? rétorqua son fils.

_ Mon cœur…

_ Ils vont s'en prendre à Wanda… Ou à Nat. Il paraît que Ted Bundy et Jack s'en prenaient aux prostituées.

Bucky ne demanda pas à Pietro comment à neuf ans, savait ce qu'était une prostituée, ni pourquoi il comparait sa sœur aînée à une fille de joie. Il était trop fatigué pour chercher dans la logique compliquée des enfants.

_ Pietro, regarde-moi.

Il lui obéit, et Bucky s'efforça de sourire d'un air réconfortant :

_ Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que papa Steve ou moi on laisserait quelque chose arriver à l'un d'entre vous ?

Pietro le toisa quelques instants, avant de se blottir dans ses bras :

_ Tu nous protégeras toujours ?

_ Toujours, Pietro.

Il resta dans le lit de Pietro jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se rendorme, soit presque jusqu'à quatre heures. Ses yeux se fermaient presque malgré lui quand il se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre tel un zombie, et voir sa fille et son mari prendre toute la place, tous deux étalés en étoiles de mer.

_ Peter ? marmonna Steve en l'entendant entrer, récupérant Wanda pour la serrer dans ses bras, et laisser de la place à Bucky.

_ Dors…

_ Et Pietro ?

_ Dors…

_ 'kay… T'es le meilleur, Sunshine.

Un « je t'emmerde » brûla les lèvres de Bucky, mais il se contint, se contentant de profiter des deux dernières heures de sommeil qu'il avait.

Il était quatre heures cinquante-huit quand Natasha entra en trombe dans la chambre et lâcha d'une voix pressante :

_ P'pa Buck, je dois te parler.

Steve et Bucky se regardèrent, immédiatement alarmés, oubliant tout l'animosité qu'ils avaient à l'égard de l'aînée.

_ Nat', est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Steve.

_ P'pa Buck, insista-t-elle, et Bucky l'entendit clairement renifler pour retenir un sanglot.

Bucky se leva, embrassant brièvement Steve sur les lèvres avant de suivre Natasha qui l'entraîna dans sa chambre, où la lumière allumée et un lit défait l'attendait.

_ Nat', dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

_ Je m'en suis aperçue que là, alors que je voulais prendre ma pilule… Avec quelques heures d'avance.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle mettait une plaquette de pilules sous le nez de Bucky.

Steve et lui avaient tous deux accompagné leur fille chez son premier rendez-vous chez le gynécologue afin de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à noter comme information importante.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-il avec une douceur inquiète.

_ Hier matin… J'ai oublié de la prendre !

Elle fondit soudain en larmes, un comportement qui ressemblait si peu à l'adolescente renfrognée et distante qu'elle était depuis quelques temps que Bucky resta stupéfait, avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

_ Si ça se trouve je suis enceinte ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Oh non. Pas ça. Pas à cinq heures du matin après sa deuxième nuit blanche. Bucky serra sa fille dans ses bras en maudissant cet abruti de Barton, qui n'y était sans doute pour rien, mais il avait besoin de maudire quelqu'un et le petit ami de sa fille lui semblait être une bonne option.

_ Bon, c'est récent, lâcha-t-il lentement en se souvenant des consignes du médecin. Alors on va aller à la pharmacie t'acheter une pilule du lendemain, et tu feras attention dans les prochains temps à la date de tes règles, d'accord ? Et tu… Tu vas te protéger avec Clint, d'accord ? Pendant un mois, rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit le gynéco.

Et voilà. Il se retrouvait dans la voiture, avec sa fille de seize ans devenu soudain mutique, à cinq heures du matin, sans avoir dormi plus de deux heures d'affilées.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu parler à Steve ? demanda-t-il.

Il savait qu'il représentait la figure d'autorité sévère et que quand il grondait, ses enfants allaient se consoler chez Steve. Aussi ne comprenait-il pas la réaction de sa fille quand à sa très hypothétique grossesse.

_ Tu vois comment tu as réagi ? demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres tordues dans une espèce de moue impénétrable. T'as pas posé de question. T'as accepté ce que j'ai dit, et tu as trouvé les solutions. Et tu… Tu ne m'as pas jugé.

_ Nat, jamais Steve ne te jugerais. C'est ton père… l'un de tes pères, se corrigea-t-il. Et il t'aime.

_ C'est son regard déçu, articula-t-elle, le regard rivé sur la route. J'aurais pas pu supporter qu'il me dévisage de son air déçu qui dit « je te faisais confiance mais tu es encore une enfant immature et incapable d'avoir des responsabilités ».

_ Un oubli, ça arrive, répondit-il calmement. Mais une fois, Nat'. Pas deux, d'accord ?

_ Tu m'en veux ? interrogea-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes, alors qu'il se garait sur le parking de la pharmacie.

_ Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Bien sûr que non, ma chérie… Tu viens… ?

Elle jeta un regard méfiant à la pharmacie, et Bucky comprit de quoi elle avait peur. En l'embrassant sur la tempe, il dit :

_ J'y vais. Ne bouge pas.

Bucky soutint le regard scrutateur de la pharmacienne quand il demanda une pilule du lendemain et un paquet de préservatif. Elle le jugeait, exactement le genre de regard qu'avait redouté sa fille.

_ J'en parlerais à Steve, et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il sur le chemin du retour.

Elle acquiesça :

_ Je suis désolée… Pour Saw et les jumeaux.

_ Tu seras punie, l'informa-t-il, impassible.

Elle accepta ce fait avec une sérénité qui l'aurait surpris dans un autre contexte. À cet instant précis, elle semblait tout simplement comprendre qu'il y avait plus grave.

_ Et pitié, dis à Clint, soit de passer la nuit chez nous, soit de partir avant vingt-deux heures. Il fait un boucan d'enfer toutes les nuits !

_ Il pourrait rester ?

_ À une condition.

Bucky lança le paquet de préservatif sur les genoux de Natasha, qui le dévisagea :

_ Oh.

_ Plus de bêtises, Nat', répéta-t-il.

Elle rougit un peu, et détourna les yeux vers le paysage morne et sombre qui défilait.

_ Promis, papa, finit-elle par dire. Vous pourrez être fiers de moi.

Bucky sourit en se garant, et attendit de sortir de la voiture pour dire :

_ On est déjà fiers de toi, Nat. Pas forcément pour ce genre de situations, mais… Tu nous rends très fiers, mon ange.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, la cloche de l'église sonnait six heures. Et bien, quelle belle nuit il avait passé, songea Bucky en soupirant.

Dans la cuisine, tous les enfants étaient déjà éveillés et assis à la table, à l'exception de Bruce et Tony qui bricolaient quelque chose sur la plaque à induction, ce qui l'aurait inquiété à un autre moment.

_ Tu lui dit ou je lui dit ? demanda-t-il seulement à sa fille en désignant Steve, qui s'activait pour que chacun des enfants puisse avoir son petit déjeuner.

_ Je lui dit, affirma-t-elle.

Lentement, Bucky vint embrasser Steve sur la nuque. Son amant se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet, et le brun se contenta de dire :

_ Je prends le relais.

Il chassa Bruce et Tony des fourneaux, ordonna à Wanda de servir le lait à chacun d'entre eux, et alluma la machine à café pour Nat, Steve et lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla les réactions de Natasha et Steve, et sourit pour lui-même quand son mari serra leur fille dans ses bras en murmurant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

Bâillant bruyamment, il ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie quand Pietro suggéra :

_ Et si on séchait l'école ?

Ouais, il pourrait sécher le boulot, lui aussi. Dormir toute la journée.

_ Pas question, intervint Steve. Allez, les enfants.

Et finalement, quand il voyait la joyeuse petite famille en train de déjeuner avec une agitation adorable, il se dit que non, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir des enfants.

Il avait beau passer des nuits de merde, avoir des frayeurs comme jamais, ou se sentir plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ses enfants étaient sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il avait dans la vie.

Avec Steve, bien sûr.

En souriant, il se pencha vers son mari pour l'embrasser avec douceur, un baiser qui s'attarda un peu, tous deux cherchant de la tendresse et de l'amour chez l'autre.

_ Oh, bon dieu, allez vous bisouiller ailleurs.

_ J'avoue, c'est dégueu !

_ Beuuuuurk…

_ Ils sont amoureux !

Bucky retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il détestait les enfants. Et plus jamais il ne voulait en entendre parler.

* * *

J'imagine beaucoup trop Bucky en père de famille XD

Sinon, je sais pas pourquoi, je vois bien Steve appeler Bucky "Sunshine". Au début, ça me faisait rire parce que Captain America serait parfaitement capable de surnommer le Winter Soldier "Sunshine", malgré tout ce qu'il a fait et tout, et voilà, le surnom est resté XD

Je pense écrire d'autres épisodes sur leur vie de famille, j'ai pas mal d'autres idées... ça vous dirait ?


	2. Mes origines

Bon, alors vous me connaissez, après un premier OS joyeux, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de partir en drame... Non, c'est pas vrai ! Cet OS là est moins drôle, mais important dans la vie de famille de Bucky, alors... Promis, pour la suite, ce sera plus joyeux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve et Bucky échangèrent un long regard en voyant un Pietro à l'air renfrogné et à l'arcade sourcilière fendue rentrer en claquant la porte. Sa sœur jumelle le suivit quelques instants plus tard, les lèvres serrées, le fusillant d'un regard sombre.

_ Pietro, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Bucky.

Wanda laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, et balançant son cartable dans l'entrée, s'exclama d'une voix énervée :

_ Je vais au parc !

_ Sois prudente, se contenta de dire Steve, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème entre les jumeaux.

Habituellement, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Quand ils se battaient, c'était ensemble, et quand ils sortaient, c'était ensemble.

_ Pietro, tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ? reprit le blond.

_ Lâche-moi la grappe ! rétorqua le gamin en montant les marches quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec sa sœur jumelle.

_ J'y vais, proposa Natasha, affalée sur le canapé.

Elle essayait encore de se faire pardonner d'avoir permis aux jumeaux de regarder Saw avec elle, malgré le fait que Bucky et Steve aient oublié ça depuis longtemps.

_ Pietro et Natasha dans la même pièce alors que Pietro est énervé ? Trente secondes avant qu'ils ne se hurlent dessus, paria Bucky avec un sourire.

_ Natasha va le calmer, rétorqua Steve en l'embrassant légèrement.

_ On parie combien ?

_ Buck, tout n'est pas sujet à pari, protesta son mari.

_ Une partie de jambes en l'air dans la cuisine qu'ils vont se hurler dessus, le provoqua Buck.

Steve rougit légèrement, jeta un regard à Bruce qui lisait un livre d'images sans se soucier de ses parents, et grommela :

_ Pas devant Bruce, enfin…

_ La partie de jambes en l'air ? Bien sûr que non, pas devant le gosse. Ça va pas ? Je suis pas exhibitionniste non plus !

_ Ne parles pas de ça devant Bruce, Buck ! répéta Steve d'une voix plus menaçante.

_ Mais il ne sait même pas ce que c'est, _liebling_ … soupira Bucky. Bruce, tu sais ce que c'est, une partie de jambes en l'air ?

_ Tony m'a dit que c'était quand on procréait, répondit Bruce sans lever les yeux de son livre. Pourquoi ?

Finalement, il releva la tête pour regarder ses parents de ses yeux bruns innocents, dévisageant avec surprise un Bucky sous le choc et un Steve agacé.

_ Le gamin Stark a une mauvaise influence sur notre fils, grommela Bucky.

_ Ouais, bah pas que lui, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Steve.

_ Pourquoi, c'est pas ça ? demanda Bruce.

_ Si, si, mon cœur, répondit le brun au moment où Steve disait avec empressement :

_ On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand.

Bruce, sans plus se soucier de la suite, satisfait d'avoir eu sa réponse, replongea dans les aventures de Trotro, déchiffrant chaque mot avec application, laissant ses parents s'engueuler à voix basse.

Et brusquement, la voix furieuse de Natasha résonna dans toute la maison :

_ PUTAIN DE MERDE ! J'arrive pas à croire à ce que je viens d'entendre ! Tu sais quoi, Pietro ? J'ai honte de nombreuses choses dans ma vie, mais jamais, JAMAIS, je n'ai eu honte d'eux ! Au contraire !

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse de Pietro, mais elle sembla mettre Natasha encore plus en rogne.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré de petit salopard !

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle parlait à un enfant de neuf ans, ne put que penser Steve en montant les marches à toute vitesse pour entrer dans la chambre de Pietro, juste à temps pour empêcher une Natasha furieuse de gifler Pietro.

Il attrapa sa fille par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Elle se laissa faire sans se débattre, secouant simplement la tête d'un air méprisant en fusillant son petit frère du regard.

_ Natasha, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda Steve en tentant de contenir sa colère.

_ T'as qu'à demander à ce…

Elle s'interrompit et pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un juron qui aurait déplu à son père.

_ Laisse tomber, finit-elle par lâcher en se dégageant, pour aller dans sa chambre, et à son tour claquer la porte.

Et bien. Il allait y avoir une sacrée ambiance, ce soir, songea Steve en grimaçant, redescendant les escaliers quand Pietro referma à son tour sa porte.

_ Alors ? s'inquiéta Bucky, qui rassurait Bruce en lui assurant que non, Pietro ne tuerait pas plus Natasha que cette dernière ne tuerait Pietro.

_ Alors aucune idée. Pietro refuse manifestement de me parler et Natasha refuse de me dire ce qui se passe.

_ On pourrait évoquer ça ce soir, au dîner… soupira Bucky. Peut-être que le fait d'être tous ensemble les calmera un peu.

_ Ou peut-être que c'est le fait que tu aies un couteau à la main qui les calmera tous, se moqua doucement Steve en se laissant aller contre Bucky.

_ Oh, arrête, ils se sont remis de la dernière fois, sourit Bucky.

_ Je suis sûr que non.

Tous deux rirent en se rappelant de la fois où Bruce avait demandé à Bucky quel travail il faisait. Comment expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans qu'il entraînait les militaires de la caserne la plus proche ? Quand il avait commencé, Natasha et Pietro s'étaient mis à se foutre de lui, et un lancer de couteau lui avait « échappé », se plantant dans le mur, pile entre ses deux enfants, qui l'avaient dévisagé, bouche bée.

Même Natasha, grande gueule comme elle était, n'avait rien osé dire. Ah, si « il faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ça ! ». Depuis, le père et la fille passaient deux à trois heures par semaine à s'entraîner sur des cibles à plus ou moins longue distance.

.

Wanda ne rentra du parc que quand la nuit commença à tomber et que ses parents s'inquiétèrent. Si Pietro, Natasha et Bruce étaient déjà à table, Bucky était aux fourneaux, et Steve faisait les cents pas d'un air nerveux.

_ Bon, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bucky une fois que sa fille eut mis les pieds sous la table après s'être excusé de son retard.

Immédiatement, les regards des deux sœurs se posèrent sur Pietro, chargés de colère.

_ Bonne question, répliqua Wanda d'une voix venimeuse qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé, Pietro.

_ Oh, ta gueule, Wanda.

_ Pietro ! s'exclamèrent les deux adultes en chœur.

Bucky n'était pas du genre à être choqué par le moindre écart de langage comme l'était Steve, et il n'était pas rare qu'il laisse passer que Natasha sorte quelques vulgarité. En revanche, il n'avait jamais entendu son fils aîné parler ainsi à sa sœur jumelle.

_ Excuse-toi auprès de ta sœur, ordonna Steve en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Non.

_ Et auprès de ton père, ajouta Bucky en s'asseyant face à son fils. Tout de suite, Pietro.

_ Je ne le ferais pas, s'entêta le gamin.

_ Pietro. Tout. De. Suite, articula le brun pour éviter de céder à la colère.

_ Et si vous nous disiez plutôt ce qui est arrivé pour que vous vous soyez disputé ? l'interrompit Steve.

Il savait parfaitement que Bucky comme Pietro étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, et que les faire changer d'avis était mission impossible. Ils camperaient sur leur position jusqu'à la fin de la soirée s'il le fallait, et ce n'était pas ce que Steve voulait.

_ Il se passe que Junior est un gros con, voilà tout, intervint Natasha avec un sourire faux, plantant sa fourchette dans son steak avec un peu trop de violence.

_ Langage, Natasha, la reprit le blond, et le repas se poursuivit dans un silence tendu.

Bucky et Natasha semblaient très énervés, Wanda ignorait proprement son frère jumeau, et Pietro mangeait avec hargne, le regard rivé sur son assiette. Steve adressa un sourire réconfortant à Bruce et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? finit par demander Pietro.

Natasha se redressa brusquement et pointa son couteau sous le nez de son petit frère :

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu remettes ça sur le tapis espèce de sale petit…

_ Natasha, assieds-toi et repose ce couteau, ordonna calmement Steve, échangeant un long regard avec Bucky.

Wanda était tendue, et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Natasha s'exécuta et sortit son portable qu'elle glissa sur les genoux. Ses parents s'en aperçurent mais ne dirent rien, jugeant qu'ils avaient actuellement d'autres chats à fouetter.

_ Comme ça comment, Pietro ? interrogea Bucky en tentant d'insuffler un peu de douceur dans sa question.

_ Comme vous êtes !

_ Quoi… Il y a un problème avec nous ? s'inquiéta Steve en tendant la main pour toucher l'épaule de Pietro, mais ce dernier se recula d'un mouvement de dégoût.

_ Tu nous trouves trop impliqué dans ta vie ? demanda le brun. Ou peut-être un peu trop protecteurs ?

_ Laissez tomber, grommela le gamin en se remettant à manger. Vous comprenez rien.

Steve était définitivement inquiet. Certes, ils avaient eu une phase difficile avec Natasha – qui étrangement, avait disparu après qu'elle ait oublié de prendre sa pilule, une fois, comme si elle avait eu besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses parents quoi qu'il arrive pour pouvoir vraiment se laisser aller à nouveau – mais l'adolescente avait déjà quinze ans à ce moment-là. Pietro n'en avait que dix.

_ Vous avez déjà essayé d'être normaux ? retenta Pietro, et à nouveau, Bucky et Steve ne comprirent pas le sous-entendu.

Contrairement à Natasha, qui leva les yeux de son téléphone pour regarder son frère d'un œil nouveau et encore plus dégoûté.

_ Espèce de putain de connard, grimaça-t-elle en se remettant à taper frénétiquement sur son téléphone, lèvres pincées.

_ Natasha, la reprit à nouveau Steve sans y prêter vraiment attention, concentré sur son fils. Normaux comment, Pietro ?

_ Normaux comme n'importe qui ! rétorqua le gamin.

_ En quoi on est différents de n'importe qui ? répliqua Bucky en se renfonçant dans son siège, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant la réponse.

_ Sérieusement, papa, y a rien qui te choque, là ? lança Pietro en parcourant la famille d'un geste de la main.

Si Steve était dans le flou total, Bucky, lui, sembla comprendre ce qui se passait au vu de la lueur qui s'alluma dans ses yeux gris.

_ Clarifie, Pietro, ordonna-t-il, ses doigts tapotant le bord de la table nerveusement.

_ Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé d'aimer les femmes au moins ?! s'enflamma soudain le garçon.

Steve en resta stupéfait, et si Bucky demeura imperturbable, derrière sa carapace, son mari savait que Pietro avait touché une corde sensible.

_ C'est ça que tu considères comme anormal, Pietro ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Nous sommes tes parents…

_ Non. L'un de vous deux ne l'est pas. Peut-être même les deux, en fait, lâcha Pietro avec hargne.

_ Retire ce que tu viens de dire, et on passera le reste de la soirée tranquillement, Pietro, articula Bucky.

_ Je ne retirerais rien du tout ! T'as aucune idée de la merde dans laquelle ça nous fout, Wanda et moi, à l'école ! Natasha y est passée aussi, et bientôt ce sera le tour de Bruce !

_ Ne me mêle pas à ça, ordonna Natasha d'une voix glaciale.

_ Quelle merde ? demanda Steve la gorge nouée.

_ C'est vous notre problème ! Parce que vous êtes deux mecs, et que ça n'a rien de normal !

Steve, sous le choc, jeta un long regard à Bucky, qui ne disait toujours rien, bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Pietro, tu…

_ Vous n'êtes même pas nos parents ! L'adoption miracle de Nat', on la connaît tous, mais nous ! Wanda, Bruce et moi, c'est qui nos parents ?! C'EST QUI NOS VRAIS PARENTS ?! hurla Pietro.

_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu veux que je te dise qui sont tes parents, Pietro ?

La voix de Bucky sonnait toujours bien trop dangereusement calme, et Steve voulut poser sa main sur le bras de son amant pour le calmer réellement, mais ce dernier, à l'instar de Pietro précédemment, se dégagea rapidement, toisant toujours son fils :

_ Comme ça, tu pourras retourner à ta petite famille parfaitement _normale_ !

Le dernier mot fut craché, et tout le calme feint de Bucky s'envola quand Pietro répliqua :

_ Exactement !

Le brun se redressa, et allait commencer quand Steve murmura :

_ Bucky, ça suffit. On en parlera plus tard.

_ Quoi, t'as pas les couilles de me le dire ? défia Pietro. Vous avez pas les couilles de me balancer qui sont mes vrais parents ? Espèce de lâches !

_ Tu veux que je te le dise ? s'exclama Bucky, fou de rage.

_ Moi je ne veux pas savoir, chuchota Wanda, les larmes aux yeux, en attrapant la main de son petit frère qui suçait frénétiquement son pouce, une habitude qu'il avait pourtant perdue depuis plusieurs années.

Ni Bucky ni Pietro ne l'écoutèrent.

_ Oh, surprise ! Je ne suis pas ton père, Pietro ! lâcha le brun. Non, ton papa c'est Steve, bien sûr et ta maman adorée, c'est Tante Peggy ! Surpris ? Heureux ?

Pietro en perdit ses mots.

_ Je ne suis pas ton putain de père ! hurla brusquement Bucky.

_ Ça suffit, Bucky…

_ Est-ce que tu es content ? Réponds-moi, Pietro !

_ Putain, ouais, j'en suis content ! répliqua Pietro en serrant les poings. Mon père n'est pas un déséquilibré, c'est déjà ça de gagné !

_ ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Steve, et le couteau qu'il tenait se planta brusquement dans la table, entre Bucky et Pietro qui se fusillaient toujours du regard.

Ce fut comme s'ils revenaient tous deux à la réalité. Wanda sanglotait silencieusement, une main devant sa bouche, alors que Bruce suçait son pouce les yeux humides. Natasha gardait les yeux rivés sur son portable, mais une larme coula, invisible.

_ Si j'étais ton père, articula lentement Bucky, je t'ordonnerais de faire des excuses à ton frère, tes sœurs et ton père. Mais je ne le suis pas. Et heureusement, parce que j'aurais eu honte de t'avoir comme fils.

Un sanglot échappa à Wanda alors que l'adulte se levait rapidement. Steve fit de même, lui courant après alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

_ Bucky, attends ! Reviens !

_ Pas maintenant Steve. Pas maintenant !

Ce fut en entendant un sanglot sortir de la bouche de Bucky que Steve le laissa partir, inquiet et malheureux. Quand il revint à table, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Pietro regardait droit devant lui, sans doute un peu en colère et honteux.

_ Papa Bucky va revenir ? demanda Bruce, son pouce toujours dans la bouche, s'accrochant à une serviette en papier comme s'il s'était agi d'un doudou.

_ Mais oui, Bruce, promit Steve, une boule dans la gorge. Papa Bucky va revenir.

_ Quand ?

_ Je sais pas. Allez vous préparer, maintenant, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher. Pietro, est-ce qu'on peut parler tous les deux ?

Pietro ne répondit pas, mais ne bougea pas quand Natasha prit Bruce dans ses bras et Wanda par la main pour les emmener hors de la cuisine.

_ Pietro, mon ange… Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Steve quand Natasha eut fermé la porte.

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? grommela son fils en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

Steve ne répondit pas, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Pietro :

_ Chéri, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais…

_ Je sais pas pourquoi je lui ait dit ça, murmura Pietro. C'était juste… Un gros ras-le-bol. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il a dit, tu crois ?

_ Bien sûr que non, mon cœur… Tu connais papa Bucky. Il crie beaucoup, et s'énerve facilement, mais il t'aime, Pietro. Il s'est juste… laissé entraîner.

_ Je veux pas rester ici cette nuit… Tu crois que je pourrais… aller ailleurs ?

Steve sentit la détresse l'envahir. Si seulement Bucky était là, avec lui. Il savait toujours si bien gérer les crises des enfants…

_ Où est-ce que tu veux aller, chéri ? Tu veux que je te dépose chez Cassie ?

La jeune fille avait été la baby-sitter des jumeaux pendant plusieurs années avant que Natasha ne soit assez grande pour s'occuper d'eux.

_ Ou Thor et Jane ? Tu t'entendais bien avec Loki, pendant un moment, non ?

Thor et Jane étaient un couple d'amis de Bucky et Steve, et leur fils Loki et Pietro avaient souvent fait les quatre cents coups ensemble.

_ Et tonton Howard et tata Peggy ? tenta Pietro avec l'air de quelqu'un qui était sûr qu'il allait prendre un coup.

Steve encaissa le choc en silence. Finalement, d'une voix tremblante, il répondit :

_ Je vais appeler Peggy pour savoir si elle est disponible.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur sombrait au fond d'un abîme. Ce n'était pas la faute de Pietro, de Bucky, ou de Peggy. C'était juste Pietro, qui avait un besoin que ni Steve ni Bucky ne pouvaient remplir.

_ Tu m'en veux, papa ?

_ Bien sûr que non, assura Steve, mais ses mains tremblaient.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

.

Peggy sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle décrocha le téléphone. La voix de Steve était peu assurée et suppliante.

Elle prévint Howard que Pietro passerait la nuit à la maison, et peut-être quelques autres. Il acquiesça immédiatement, et prépara la chambre d'amis pour le garçon.

_ Papa, maman, Bruce il pleure, geignit Tony, et ses parents le dévisagèrent, surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tony baissa les yeux, avant de les lever au plafond et de tenter de siffloter nonchalamment dans une tentative d'éluder le sujet qui ne trompa ni Howard ni Peggy.

_ Je t'ai piqué ton ordinateur pour lui parler sur Skype, finit par admettre Tony. Et Bruce a dit que tonton Bucky était parti de la maison en criant sur Pietro et tonton Steve avait planté un couteau dans la table.

_ Oh mon dieu. Howard, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ?

Howard avait pâli en entendant la mention de son meilleur ami.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, mais il faut que j'appelle Buck, marmonna-t-il. Tony, c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher. Il est presque vingt heures.

Il laissa sa femme se débrouiller avec son fils et décrocha son téléphone. Peggy envoya Tony se coucher et attendit Steve devant l'entrée, inquiète. Et il lui suffit de voir l'air désespéré de Steve pour comprendre que c'était vraiment grave.

Elle accueillit un Pietro clairement malheureux par une bise sur la joue, et fut surprise de la soudaine étreinte du petit garçon.

_ Ça va, Pietro ?

Il haussa les épaules et rentra, la tête basse, son sac sur une épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à Steve, et ce dernier soupira et lui résuma la situation.

Elle connaissait la situation de Bucky, Howard lui en ayant touché un mot, et grimaça devant ce qui avait été dit.

_ Je peux le garder autant de temps qu'il le voudra bien sûr, mais… Steve, tu es sûr que c'est la bonne solution ?

_ J'en sais rien, répondit Steve, soudain sur les nerfs. J'ai trois autres enfants dont je dois m'occuper et un mari porté disparu, Peg', j'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je dois faire !

_ Bucky est dans un bar, Steve, intervint Howard. Je le connais, et à l'époque, quand ça n'allait pas bien, c'était comme ça que ça se passait. Il est parti pour se saouler toute la nuit.

Steve soupira et, les épaules basses, marmonna qu'il ignorait s'il devait d'abord chercher Bucky ou vérifier si les enfants allaient bien. Howard et Peggy furent catégoriques – mais pas pour la même chose :

_ Prend soin de tes enfants en priorité, ordonna la brune alors que son mari répondait :

_ Bucky est le genre à faire des conneries quand il va mal. Retrouve-le, Steve.

Le blond les dévisagea, perdu, et finit par grommeler :

_ C'est bon, je vais bien parvenir à me charger des deux. Peut-être que Cassie pourra venir garder les gosses. Bruce et Wanda ne sont pas du genre agité, de toute façon.

Peggy voulut poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons :

_ Ça craint, grimaça-t-elle à l'intention de son mari.

_ C'est Bucky et Steve, répondit-il d'un air apaisant. Ils vont se remettre ensemble, je les connais.

_ T'as pas suivi toute l'histoire, mon cœur. Ils se sont pas séparés, c'est Pietro et Bucky qui se sont battu… à propos de l'identité des parents de Pietro.

Howard resta silencieux, et finit par soupirer :

_ Ouais, putain, ça craint…

.

Quand Steve rentra, Natasha était installée sur son lit et regardait un film beaucoup trop violent à la télévision, mais il passa sur ce fait, habitué.

_ Où sont les petits ?

_ Ils dorment dans la chambre de Bruce.

_ Tu les as bordé ?

_ Je ne suis pas entièrement une incapable, marmonna la rousse.

_ Personne n'a dit que tu es une incapable, ma puce, soupira Steve en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ce qui s'est passé entre papa Bucky et Pietro, ce soir, c'était… Ce n'était en rien de ta faute, ou de celle de quiconque excepté peut-être Bucky et moi, qui n'avons rien vu venir.

_ C'est pas votre faute, se hérissa Nat'. Vous êtes des supers parents, et si Pietro ne peut pas s'apercevoir de ça, c'est un abruti fini.

_ Nat'…

_ C'est vrai. Sérieusement, papa. Vous êtes géniaux.

Steve ne se sentait absolument pas génial, à cet instant précis, mais ne répondit pas. Après quelques instants de silence et le meurtre sanglant d'une adolescente à la télévision, Natasha reprit :

_ Tu crois que papa Bucky va rentrer ce soir ?

_ J'en doute, répondit honnêtement Steve. Mais je vais aller le chercher. Tu voudrais bien t'occuper de Wanda et Bruce pendant que je ne suis pas là ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, et serrant son père dans ses bras, supplia :

_ Ramène-le papa. Okay ?

_ Okay, ma puce. Promis, je vais faire tout ce que je pourrais.

.

Le cinquième bar. C'était le cinquième bar qu'il faisait dans l'espoir de trouver Bucky. Il gara la voiture, et entra dans le bâtiment. Parcourut les ivrognes qui se chamaillaient bruyamment, et enfin, trouva son mari affalé au bar. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

_ Coucou, Sunshine…

_ Steve… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ On te demande à la maison…

_ Ça m'étonnerait que tout le monde veuille absolument que je rentre.

_ Pietro regrette ce qu'il a dit…

_ J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper, Steve. Fort. Exactement comme…

Il se tut, finit son verre cul-sec, et en redemanda un autre. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Steve savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire :

_ Sunshine, tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas ton père. On ne ressemble pas toujours à ses parents, mon cœur. Regarde Pietro et Wanda. Ce sont mes enfants biologiques, mais Pietro te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, niveau caractère, et il peut en être très fier. Et Nat' ? C'est la fille d'aucun de nous deux, et pourtant, elle est proche de nous, elle adore passer du temps avec toi et a clairement ton caractère buté borné.

_ Si je l'avais frappé, Steve…

_ Personne n'a frappé personne, et c'est la seule chose importante. Si on était puni pour chaque acte qu'on aurait _pu_ commettre, on serait tous en prison. Sunshine, s'il te plaît…

_ Tu te rappelles pourquoi on a décidé que ce serait toi le père ?

Steve s'en souvenait toujours après dix ans. Il se rappelait des arguments de Bucky, de la façon dont il avait tenté de s'y opposer, mais le brun gagnait toujours.

_ Évidemment que je me souviens.

_ On ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent avec toutes mes névroses…

_ Non, corrigea Steve. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils finissent avec toutes tes névroses. Moi je n'y ai jamais cru. Et regarde Bruce, chéri. C'est sans doute l'enfant le plus équilibré que je connaisse. Le plus calme, le plus gentil, et le plus intelligent. Un vrai petit génie. Pourtant, si tu veux aller sur ce terrain là, c'est ton fils. Mais on avait un accord, tu te souviens ? Même si un jour on devait se séparer, toi et moi, on resterait leurs parents à tous les quatre. Jamais on ne devait faire intervenir les juges, parce que c'est évident qu'ils choisiraient les parents biologiques. Buck… On est leur parents. Tous les deux, et à tous. Pietro n'a pas réfléchi quand il a dit tout ça, et je suis sûr qu'il regrette…

_ Il est à la maison…

_ Il est chez Howard et Peggy…

L'éclat de rire du brun était clairement désespéré.

_ Chez Peggy, hein ?

_ Sunshine…

_ Laisse tomber, Steve. S'il te plaît. C'est pas le moment. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

_ Seul avec ta bouteille.

_ Seul sans toi, clarifia Bucky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste clairement défensif. S'il te plaît.

.

Steve se gara devant la maison, et resta immobile. Il lui fallait une pause. Trois minutes. Il s'accordait trois minutes, qu'il passa à renifler et à sangloter. Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça c'était passé comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire revenir Bucky, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait rester Pietro, pourquoi passait-il son temps à merder depuis le début de la soirée ?!

Il passa finalement plus de dix minutes dans la voiture, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut les yeux secs et un air à peu près convenable qu'il sortit. La lumière de la télévision était visible par la fenêtre de Natasha, prouvant qu'à presque une heure du matin, elle n'était toujours pas couchée. Il entra dans la maison, et rejoignit sa fille aînée qui, à sa grande surprise, n'était pas seule. Recroquevillés dans le lit de Nat', Bruce suçait son pouce, son doudou Captain America dans les bras, et Wanda était blottie entre son petit frère et sa grande sœur, les yeux humides.

Steve ne put retenir un sourire mélancolique en voyant que son fils avait ressorti son doudou. Un doudou stupide cousu par Bucky lui-même rien que pour le faire chier. Tout ça parce qu'à dix-neuf ans, il avait tourné dans une publicité pour préservatifs en endossant le rôle de ce type – Captain America, tu parles. C'était débile comme nom pour une effigie de pub de capotes – où il chantait habillé en collants. Il avait tellement détesté Howard pour ça, avant de se jurer de le vénérer à vie quand il lui avait fait rencontrer son meilleur ami aux yeux gris et au sourire constamment amusé. Sauf que bien évidemment, le dit meilleur ami ne l'avait pas du tout pris au sérieux en le voyant habillé d'un haut trop moulant et de collants.

Bucky ne s'était jamais remis de leur première rencontre, et en riait encore plus de quinze ans plus tard, alors à la naissance de leur fils, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Si un jour, Bruce osait demander ce que défendait Captain America, son mari était parfaitement capable de répondre « la contraception ». Abruti de Bucky.

Mais l'important était que Bruce adorait son doudou, et de deux semaines à quatre ans, ne l'avait jamais quitté. Bucky avait été obligé de le recoudre de nombreuses fois, affichant des talents de couturiers jusque là inconnus, mais jamais le gamin n'avait voulu un autre doudou. Puis, en entrant au CP avec Tony, il avait du abandonner son Cap, à son grand désespoir, et ne le ressortait plus que dans les moments difficiles.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_ On arrivait pas à dormir, murmura Wanda. Papa Bucky est rentré ?

_ Il rentrera demain matin, ma puce…

_ Et Pietro ?

_ Lui aussi, il rentrera demain…

Mensonge, mensonge. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand rentrerait son mari ou son fils.

_ Il faut aller vous coucher, les enfants… Vous avez école demain.

_ Je peux dormir avec toi ?

_ Moi aussi…

Steve soupira en regardant les deux plus jeunes :

_ Je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite.

_ Moi je vais pas tarder. Vous pouvez dormir dans mon lit, les minimoys, proposa Natasha.

Immédiatement, Wanda se glissa sous les draps et Bruce serra son doudou plus fort en venant quémander un câlin à la brune.

Natasha sortit de sa chambre pour aller se brosser les dents, suivie par son père. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la salle de bain, elle dit seulement :

_ Il reviendra pas, hein ?

Il y avait un tel désespoir dans ses mots, une telle peur que Steve du se retenir de ne pas se mettre à pleurer à nouveau.

_ Nat', Bucky reviendra. Je te promets qu'il va revenir. Il a juste besoin de se reprendre un peu.

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Moi je peux te le dire, je commence à le savoir. Tous ceux qui sont partis ne sont jamais revenus.

.

Peggy regardait Pietro manger le petit déjeuner, et elle se sentait incapable de détacher ses yeux du gamin. Était-elle un monstre si elle ne se considérait pas comme sa mère ? Elle avait porté ce petit garçon et sa sœur jumelle dans son ventre, et pourtant, ne ressentait pas d'affection particulière pour lui – pas plus que pour les autres enfants de Steve et Bucky en tout cas. Elle les adorait tous autant qu'ils étaient, tout simplement, sans rien ressentir de particulier pour Wanda et Pietro. C'était même d'eux dont elle était le moins proche, ayant aidé Bucky à apprivoiser la petite fille sauvage qu'était Natasha quand elle avait trois ans, et son fils aîné, Tony étant le meilleur ami de Bruce. Le plus jeune de la fratrie avait passé toutes ses journées chez eux, Howard leur faisant la classe à Tony et lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous deux au CP, Bruce avec un an d'avance. Les deux enfants s'y ennuyaient déjà, mais Steve et Bucky étaient hésitants à demander un saut de classe, craignant que son jeune âge ne joue en la défaveur de Bruce.

Elle avait porté Pietro pendant neuf mois, mais même à sa naissance, elle ne s'était jamais senti comme étant sa mère.

Quand Steve et Bucky lui avaient demandé d'être la mère porteuse de leur enfant, elle avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Howard et elle n'étaient pas encore prêts à être parents, mais après une première expérience probante avec Natasha, leurs deux amis eux, se jugeaient paré pour un nouvel arrivant. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec deux nouveaux petits bouts d'chou, mais ça ne les avait pas dérangé pour autant, preuve en était de l'arrivée de Bruce quatre ans plus tard.

_ M'man, c'est tonton Bucky qui vient me chercher aujourd'hui ? demanda Tony, et sa mère le fit taire d'un froncement de sourcils, désignant Pietro d'un regard parfaitement clair.

Le petit garçon haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de son père, et haussa nonchalamment les épaules :

_ Quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il est fâché avec son père que je vais plus à l'école ! Si ?

Le soudain ton plein d'espoir de Tony la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Pietro, lui, ne réagit pas, continuant à manger ses céréales sans un mot.

_ Ton père vous emmène à l'école. Il passe chercher Bruce et Wanda. Tu veux aller à l'école aujourd'hui, Pietro, ou tu préfères rester ici ?

Tony allait ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour dire que c'était injuste que Pietro ait le choix, mais cette fois-ci, le regard noir de sa mère le fit taire, et il manifesta sa colère par un grognement déçu.

Tous sursautèrent quand la sonnerie retentit, et Peggy quitta la cuisine après avoir ordonné à son fils de finir son petit déjeuner et d'aller se brosser les dents. Dire qu'elle fut surprise de trouver Bucky devant la porte fut un euphémisme.

_ Hey, coucou Bucky, sourit-elle immédiatement, soulagée de le voir à peu près en bonne santé.

Un coup d'œil sur les bras nus et les poignets de Bucky lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait heureusement pas cédé à ses vieux démons, et elle le serra dans ses bras.

_ Je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça peut aller, murmura-t-il, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle sentit une odeur de vodka exhaler.

Bon… Au moins il ne faisait pas un coma éthylique.

_ Pietro est toujours ici ?

_ Bien sûr… Il se préparait pour aller à l'école…

_ Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Peggy se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, craignant la réaction du gamin, mais se contenta de répondre :

_ Je vais aller lui demander, d'accord ?

Bucky acquiesça, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle lui étreignit l'épaule et le laissa dans l'entrée, croisant Howard dans la cuisine.

_ C'est qui ?

_ Bucky. Il veut voir Pietro.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air favorable, fit remarquer Howard en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pas vraiment, non, admit facilement Peggy.

_ Peg', qu'on soit clair, articula son mari à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre des deux enfants. Je sais que… Que biologiquement, tu es la mère de Pietro, mais je vais être très honnête : je ne me considère pas comme son père, je ne le considère pas comme étant ton fils. À mes yeux, c'est l'enfant de Bucky et Steve, et ça ne changera pas sous prétexte qu'il fait sa crise d'adolescence, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons, mais ce qu'il a balancé au visage de Buck était ignoble, surtout quand on sait ce qu'il a vécu.

_ Du calme, Howard ! ordonna Peggy sèchement. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais adopter Pietro ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, enfin ! Ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes, c'était… Il pue l'alcool. Je ne sais pas si c'est très sage de lui confier un enfant alors qu'il sort si manifestement d'une nuit de beuverie.

_ Oh.

Howard parut se sentir un peu coupable, et réfléchit quelques instants :

_ Il ne mettrait jamais Pietro en danger. Laisse le choix au gosse, mais s'il va avec son père, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ira bien.

_ Vous savez que d'ici on entend tout ce que vous dites ? lança Tony d'un air insouciant en croquant dans une pomme.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Pietro, qui s'était levé, son sac sur l'épaule.

_ Papa Bucky est là ?

Howard hocha la tête.

_ Il veut quoi ?

_ Te parler, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Peggy. Tu veux lui parler ?

Il haussa les épaules et passa devant eux sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Peggy soupira, espérant vraiment que tout se passerait bien pour eux.

.

Pietro regarda son père, et un étrange mélange de colère, de culpabilité et de tristesse l'envahit. Toutes ces émotions contradictoires l'empêchèrent de prononcer le moindre mot quand il parvint à son niveau. Les yeux gris de Bucky étaient cernés, sa peau pâle, et ses gestes fatigués.

_ Ça te dit, un petit tour en voiture ? proposa-t-il doucement, sans faire la moindre allusion à leur dispute de la veille.

Pietro haussa les épaules, un geste qu'il commençait à maîtriser par cœur, et suivit son père dans la voiture, s'installant sur le siège passager.

Son père ne dit rien de plus non plus, et le trajet se déroula dans un silence total pendant plus de deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'adulte se gare sur le parking d'une clinique.

_ Tu risques pas de t'en rappeler, commenta-t-il avec calme, mais tu es né ici. C'est aussi ici que Peggy s'est faite inséminer. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

_ C'est quand on met le spermatozoïde directement dans l'ovule d'une femme, murmura Pietro pour lui-même, incapable de détacher son regard du petit bâtiment.

_ Tasha avait à peine sept ans, et on avait du la laisser à une baby-sitter. Howard nous avait appelé dès que les contractions avaient commencé, et on s'était tous retrouvé dans le couloir. On aurait bien tous assisté à l'accouchement, mais c'était réservé au futur père. Bien évidemment, impossible d'expliquer que Wanda et toi alliez être nos enfants à Steve et moi. Alors finalement, on a rapidement du se mettre d'accord. J'ai envoyé Steve. Je lui ait dit « ce sont tes enfants, biologiquement parlant. C'est ta place, là-bas. » Et pendant tout le temps qu'a duré l'accouchement, j'ai regretté ma décision. J'aurais voulu être là. J'avais tellement peur qu'après, ce soit plus les enfants de Steve que les miens. Que ce soit les enfants de Peggy, qu'ils aient un lien particulier avec eux deux. Howard était aussi stressé que moi, mais lui s'inquiétait pour Peggy. Et Steve est ressorti de la salle avec deux bébés. Dont une jolie petite surprise. Toi. On pensait avoir des jumelles, mais apparemment tu étais juste assez doué pour dissimuler ton engin, hein chéri…

Le ton de son père devint mélancolique.

_ Steve n'avait jamais tenu un bébé dans ses bras de sa vie, alors deux d'un coup… Vous avez failli finir tous les deux par terre. Howard a récupéré Wanda avant qu'elle ne finisse tête la première sur le sol, et moi je t'ai pris. Tu m'as regardé, avec tes grands yeux bleus, et tu m'as adressé le sourire le plus large que j'ai jamais vu. Et après, comme Howard ne savait pas tenir un bébé plus que Steve, Wanda s'est mise à pleurer, et tu as suivi. Et brusquement, Natasha m'a demandé si, je cite « ces machins-là comptaient pleurer tout le temps ? ». Par réflexe, j'ai répondu qu'un bébé pleurait souvent, que c'était normal, et puis je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle avait échappé à sa baby-sitter et nous avait rejoint, personne ne savait comment. Et on était là, tous les cinq… Et j'ai eu l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais être plus heureux de ma vie. Alors Steve nous a dit, à Natasha et moi « je suis déjà leur père. À vous d'ajouter votre pierre à l'édifice. Comment vous voulez les appeler ? ». On avait obligé Nat' à s'asseoir, et on lui avait mis Wanda dans les bras, et moi j'étais toujours là, à essayer de te calmer alors que ta sœur avait cessé de pleurer depuis longtemps. Natasha a dit qu'elle voulait l'appeler Wanda, parce qu'elle trouvait ça joli et qu'elle espérait que ça embellirait un peu ce petit visage chiffonné. Et moi, je t'ai embrassé sur la joue en attendant que tu cesses de pleurer, et j'ai dit que tu t'appellerais Pietro. Parce que ta mère biologique et ta sœur avaient des origines russes, et que je parlais cette langue. Ça avait toujours un de mes prénoms préférés, et je voulais que tu aies un héritage. Et quand j'ai dit ça, tu m'as regardé, un peu calmé, malgré les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur tes joues, et tu es resté silencieux. L'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, définitivement.

Pietro ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire. Certes, ses deux parents lui avaient souvent dit que leur naissance, à Wanda et lui, avait été l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie. Mais jamais ils n'étaient entrés dans les détails, n'avaient expliqué en quoi cette journée avait été belle, ou même leur avait dit que leur mère biologique n'était autre que tata Peggy.

_ Pourquoi papa Steve ? demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi lui plutôt que toi ?

Bucky resta silencieux quelques instants. Finalement, il murmura :

_ Quand j'avais l'âge de Nat', je suis parti de chez moi. Je ne m'entendais pas avec mon père. Il n'approuvait pas mes choix. Je suis allé vivre chez Howard. Et ma vie était… compliquée. J'ai fait des dépressions, certaines m'ont poussé… très loin.

Pietro le vit baisser les yeux vers ses bras couverts de cicatrices. Il avait toujours refusé de leur dire d'où ça provenait.

_ Howard essayait d'être là, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. J'ai fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Deux semaines. Ils m'ont bourré de médicaments jusqu'à ce que je sois dans un état comateux quasiment H24. J'ai supplié Howard de me sortir de là, et il l'a fait. J'ai du remonter la pente tout seul. Ton père m'a beaucoup aidé. Il était présent tout le temps, dès que je me sentais replonger. Et quand il y a eu Nat', j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus me laisser aller comme ça. J'ai du lutter. C'est son arrivée, et votre naissance, qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir, mais jamais… Je veux dire… Je ne voulais pas vous communiquer ce genre de choses. Tout le monde avait beau m'assurer que ça n'avait rien de génétique, j'avais trop peur que ce soit ancré dans mon être, que vous soyez contaminés par mes épisodes psychotiques. Steve était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stable – il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Alors pour moi, le choix était vite fait.

_ Alors Bruce aussi est… le fils biologique de papa Steve ?

_ Non, même pas… C'est étrangement Howard qui m'a convaincu. Il m'a secoué un peu… m'a demandé si je comptais laisser mon père influer sur ma vie encore plus de quinze ans plus tard. C'est ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas essayer, au fond ? Moi je m'en suis sorti, et Steve est capable d'aider n'importe qui…

_ D'où Bruce…

_ D'où Bruce.

_ Il est pas psychotique, Bruce.

_ Non. C'est sans doute même l'élément le plus stable de notre grande famille de dégénérés.

_ Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

Son père tourna la tête tellement vite que Pietro n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il se brise la nuque tout seul.

_ Bien sûr que non, Pietro. Je vous aime tous les quatre pareil… Et pourtant différemment. On aime chacun de ses enfants disons… à égale quantité, mais d'une manière différente. Et je t'aime, tu le sais bien, non ? Mais Bruce m'a prouvé quelque chose… Que peut-être, la merde qui contaminait mon père, n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à moi.

_ J'aurais aimé te prouver quelque chose comme ça, marmonna Pietro en baissant les yeux.

_ Tu m'as prouvé des tas de choses, mon cœur, promit Bucky en posant sa main sur son épaule, un peu hésitant. Et tu n'imagines pas combien je suis fier de toi. Tu es le fils dont j'ai rêvé.

Pietro ne dit rien, et Bucky n'ajouta rien. Finalement, ce fut l'adulte qui reprit après plusieurs minutes de silence :

_ Tu veux continuer notre tour en voiture ?

Pietro hocha la tête, et son père redémarra. Le silence leur parut moins pesant à tous les deux, comme si un poids s'était ôté de leurs épaules. Mais ils savaient que tout n'était pas encore réglé. Certaines choses restaient encore à dire, d'autres à prouver, des non-dits flottaient encore autour d'eux.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut qu'une demi-heure de route avant que Bucky ne se gare sur le bas-côté, et ne regarde l'horloge.

_ Hum, dix heures quarante-cinq. Un peu tôt pour le repas de midi. Ce qui se passe ici reste ici, d'accord ?

Papa Steve était très à cheval sur l'heure des repas, contrairement à papa Bucky, qu'on pouvait retrouver en train de manger une part de pizza à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Pietro acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son père jusqu'au marchand de hot-dog qui stationnait près de la plage triste et vide.

_ Il n'y a personne, fit-il remarquer, avant de regretter ses paroles.

Il était toujours fâché, au fond. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait eu tort, il était trop têtu pour ça.

_ Non. C'est une petite plage pourrie, personne n'y vient jamais. Déjà il y a douze ans, personne n'y venait jamais. Souvent, Nat', Steve et moi, on venait ici, et Nat' allait se baigner pendant qu'on veillait sur elle de la plage.

Bucky s'assit dans le sable, et tendit le hot-dog à son fils.

_ C'est ici qu'on a décidé de se marier, ton papa et moi.

Surpris, Pietro parcourut la plage du regard, comme s'il pouvait trouver un signe, quelque chose, qui les avait miraculeusement fait se décider.

_ On était assis juste ici, reprit Bucky en tapotant le sable. Steve était entre mes genoux comme il s'installe tout le temps, et on regardait Nat' courir partout. Elle était aussi hyperactive que toi, avant. Elle a rencontré un gamin, le genre de gosse encore plus insupportable que Clint, et c'est pas peu dire.

Pietro retint un sourire moqueur : tout le monde savait que son père vouait une espèce d'amour haineux au petit ami de Natasha.

_ Et ils avaient décidé de se marier. Bon, en fait, c'est ce pauvre gosse qui était romantique et Nat' qui l'a rejeté en disant que plus tard, si elle devait se marier, ce serait avec son père. On a jamais su duquel de nous deux elle parlait. Et Steve m'a dit que nous non plus, on n'était pas mariés. Je lui ait juste dit « on fait ça quand tu veux. » Il est resté bouche bée, m'a demandé si j'étais sérieux, et quand je lui ait dit que ça me ferait très plaisir, on a décidé d'une date – deux semaines plus tard – et on s'est mariés. Juste nous cinq, Peggy, Howard, Nat, et Steve et moi. Un petit passage à la mairie, une photo avec les costumes, et on était des hommes mariés.

_ Mais c'est nul ! s'exclama Pietro, sous le choc. C'est même pas romantique ! Personne n'a fait de vraie demande, ou quoi ?

Bucky éclata de rire :

_ Je n'ai jamais été assez romantique pour faire une demande en bonne et due forme, et Steve a toujours été bien trop timide. Ça s'est juste décidé comme ça.

_ C'est tout pourri. Ils ont peut-être mis longtemps, mais au moins on a tous vu tonton Howard faire une méga déclaration à tata Peggy !

_ Eux, ils ont mis presque vingt ans à se marier, tu trouves ça mieux ? rétorqua Bucky.

_ Mieux qu'une espèce de marché sur une plage moche ? Ouais, carrément !

Père et fils se regardèrent, et se sourirent. Oui, définitivement, la tension commençait à disparaître.

_ Tu voulais me montrer autre chose ?

Bucky haussa les épaules, imitant le mouvement préféré de Pietro :

_ Il y a bien quelque chose, mais on va juste passer devant, on ne s'arrêtera pas.

Curieux, le garçon hocha la tête et finit son hot-dog avant de suivre son père dans la voiture.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut à nouveau près d'une heure trente de trajet, et Pietro bailla, commençant à ressentir sa courte nuit.

Finalement, son père s'arrêta sur le trottoir, au bord d'une grande et belle maison.

_Waouh, la maison de riches, quoi, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Pietro.

_ J'ai grandi là, murmura seulement son père. Avec mon père et ma sœur.

_ T'as une sœur ? Genre, une nouvelle tata ? Parce que ta sœur c'est pas tata Peggy, hein ?

_ Non. J'avais une sœur mais… je ne l'ai plus vu depuis presque vingt ans.

_ C'est presque deux fois mon âge… T'es vraiment vieux.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, et répondit :

_ Merci. Mais c'est toi qui est trop jeune, minimoys. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Pietro sentait bien que son père était nerveux de rester devant cette maison qu'il connaissait trop bien et dans laquelle il avait sans doute vécu des mauvaises expériences, aussi acquiesça-t-il.

À peine son père avait-il démarré le moteur qu'une voix féminine cria :

_ JAMES ! ATTENDS, JAMES !

L'adulte serra les dents et s'apprêtait à avancer tout de même quand Pietro se retourna. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs courait comme elle pouvait en chaussures à talons en direction de la voiture.

_ Papa, je crois que c'est à toi qu'elle parle.

_ Bien sûr que c'est à moi qu'elle parle, soupira Bucky.

_ Mais elle t'appelle James…

_ Parce que c'est mon prénom, grimaça son papa en s'arrêtant.

Il attendit que la femme s'arrête au niveau de la voiture et ouvrit la fenêtre quand elle tambourina dessus.

_ C'est toi, James, pas vrai ? lâcha-t-elle seulement avec espoir. Je t'ai reconnu, je sais que c'est toi…

_ C'est moi, Maria… soupira-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps, frangine.

Pietro resta stupéfait, et son regard passa de la jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années à son père, clairement plus vieux d'au moins une décennie.

_ Et tu as un fils, s'enflamma-t-elle aussitôt. Salut… Vous allez entrer, pas vrai ?

_ Maria, ne me dis pas qu'à vingt-cinq ans tu vis encore chez papa, grommela seulement son père.

_ En fait, il a fait un AVC il y a deux ans. Il a besoin d'aide. Je t'aurais bien prévenu si ton numéro de téléphone était valide, ajouta-t-elle avec acidité.

_ Mon numéro de téléphone est valide, Maria.

_ Une certaine Natasha m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun James à ce numéro avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Bucky marmonna dans sa barbe, et à son grand malheur, Pietro intervint :

_ Natasha c'est ma grande sœur.

_ Vraiment ? Mais tu as combien d'enfants ? Allez, James, entre, fais visiter la maison de ton enfance à ton fils… Je te promet que papa a changé, ajouta-t-elle après un instant. Et j'ai envie de savoir comment tu vas.

_ La dernière fois que tu m'as vu, tu avais cinq ans, Maria, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux encore être important pour toi après toutes ces années.

_ Si tu ne vois pas en quoi, c'est que tu es vraiment un crétin, répliqua seulement sa sœur, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Pietro descendit de la voiture.

_ Je veux visiter, décréta-t-il.

Bucky savait clairement que c'était en partie pour le punir de ce qu'il avait dit la veille, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à son fils. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ses origines, et cette maison était clairement ce qui avait forgé une grande partie de son caractère.

Priant pour ne pas croiser son père, il descendit et laissa sa sœur se répandre en palabres auprès de son fils, pendant qu'il suivait. Rien n'avait changé, à l'exception des tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux avaient été peints par Steve. Maria, suivant son regard, sourit :

_ Papa est fan de cet artiste. Steve Rogers, je crois. Il est l'un de ses clients réguliers. J'aime bien aussi. Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

Il piqua la mimique préférée de son fils en haussant les épaules, et fit signe à son fils de se taire sur le lien qui les unissait à Steve.

_ Ma chambre est toujours à l'étage ?

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça sa petite sœur. Papa la fait nettoyer régulièrement. Il espère que tu reviendras.

_ J'ai trente-cinq ans et quatre enfants, Maria, je ne vais pas revenir à la maison. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Laissant Pietro avec Maria, il monta les escaliers, et tourna à droite, sachant exactement où aller. Ouvrit la porte, et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir presque malgré lui.

.

 __ Grouille, souffla James en tirant l'adolescent par la main. Si mon père nous trouve, on est morts._

 _Il sourit à Hodge, sachant parfaitement que son père n'était jamais là à cette heure, et les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent contre la porte de la chambre._

 __ On sera mieux à l'intérieur, glissa James en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son ami._

 _Hodge ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur, avant qu'ils ne se remettent à s'embrasser passionnément. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, et continuèrent à se bécoter, somme toute assez chastement pour deux adolescents aux hormones en folie. Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils étaient tous deux trop occupés à se préoccuper l'un de l'autre pour s'en apercevoir. Ce fut quand Alexander, le père de James, se racla la gorge que les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent._

 __ Monsieur Barnes, bafouilla Hodge._

 __ Dehors, articula Alexander. Dehors, Hodge. Tout de suite._

 _James tressaillit quand son presque petit ami fut viré avec si peu de subtilité, mais attendit tout de même que Hodge soit dehors pour protester :_

 __ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_

 _Le premier coup le prit par surprise, et il vola contre le mur. Puis vint le second coup, le troisième, suivi de tous les autres._

 __ Putain de merde, tu ne te rends pas compte, James ! jura son père. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait eu un défaut dans ton éducation, mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses aller jusque là !_

 _James tenta de lever un bras au-dessus de son visage pour le protéger des coups, et ce dernier fut violemment tordu dans son dos, et l'omoplate brisée._

 __ Papa… murmura-t-il avec difficulté, à présent trop blessé pour tenter de se défendre._

 __ Je fais ça pour ton bien, James, articula son père, envoyant un nouveau coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'adolescent. Pour que tu comprennes. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est qu'une déviance passagère._

 _C'était à peine s'il sentait encore les coups, se sentant partir loin, dans un endroit brumeux et sans douleur. Et une petite voix suraiguë :_

 __ Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _James parvint à ouvrir les yeux, et vit sa petite sœur à peine âgée de cinq ans, dévisageant son père et son frère avec stupéfaction._

 __ J-James ? Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 __ Rien, répondit simplement leur père. J'enseigne simplement à ton frère aîné ce que fait un homme droit et_ normal _!_

 _James s'évanouit sur ces mots._

.

Bucky grimaça et sécha rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait passé les pires années de sa vie dans cette maison. Son enfance et son adolescence avait été constituée de propagande anti-gay, pour finir sur un ultime coup d'éclat. Il avait fallu que sa petite sœur de cinq ans appelle les urgences pour qu'ils lui sauvent la vie _in-extremis_. Ensuite, il était resté à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines, y faisant la rencontre de Howard, qui lui avait offert de l'argent, un toit et surtout une amitié.

_ James, est-ce que c'est bien toi ?

Son père, s'appuyant sur une béquille, le dévisageait avec stupéfaction. Bucky pinça les lèvres, inspira un grand coup, et acquiesça lentement :

_ C'est moi.

Il n'ajouta pas « papa ». Il ne pouvait juste pas.

_ Maria m'a convaincu de passer, ajouta-t-il. Mon fils, Pietro, est en bas avec elle.

_ Tu as un fils, s'émerveilla Alexander, et plus que jamais, Bucky lui trouva un air vieux et pitoyable.

Il resta pourtant silencieux, et suivit son père dans les escaliers. Ils ne s'étaient pas touché, ni embrassés.

Dans le salon, Pietro et Maria devisaient gaiement en piochant dans un paquet de gâteaux apéritifs.

_ Papa ! s'exclama aussitôt sa sœur en les voyant arriver. Je te présente Pietro, c'est le fils de James !

_ Enchanté, jeune homme, sourit Alexander en serrant la main de son petit-fils.

_ Enchanté, monsieur.

_ Alors comme ça, t'as quatre enfants, James ? poursuivit Maria. Et envoyer un SMS pour nous prévenir, c'était trop demander ?

_ J'étais résolu à élever mes enfants loin de cette famille, répondit paisiblement Bucky, rivant son regard sur le tableau de Steve qui trônait au milieu du salon.

C'était l'un des derniers qu'il ait fait, et il s'agissait d'une représentation très abstraite de Natasha et lui. Steve adorait dessiner Natasha à cause de ses cheveux roux, et il avait voulu créer un contraste entre eux. Physiquement, Bucky et Natasha n'auraient pas pu être plus différent, et c'était ce que Steve adorait.

_ Tu as des photos ? demanda Alexander, empêchant Maria de relever sa réponse.

En soupirant, il sortit son portable, et sélectionna soigneusement une photo « sans risque ». Pas de bisou entre Steve et lui – ou Howard et lui, mais il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre les circonstances dans lesquelles ces photos avaient été prises.

Natasha était de profil, embrassant Clint avec une telle application que leurs langues à tous les deux étaient discernables sur la photo, et Pietro tirait la langue à sa sœur tandis que Bruce avait la tête tourné vers un Tony qui n'apparaissait qu'à moitié sur l'image. Seule Wanda regardait l'objectif en souriant.

_ Lesquels sont les tiens ?

_ La rouquine, la brune, Pietro et le gamin brun à côté de la brune.

_ C'est une belle famille que tu as là, lâcha calmement Alexander. J'ai toujours su qu'une bonne leçon suffirait à te faire entendre raison.

Bucky sentit le calme qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir s'envoler.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire, James. On s'était quitté en mauvais termes à cause de ton erreur, mais tout est réparé, maintenant. Sans moi, tu serais parti sur un mauvais chemin, et tu n'aurais ni femme ni enfant.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que d'avoir voulu me battre à mort sur le sol de ma chambre était une bonne leçon qui m'a fait revenir dans le droit chemin ? articula Bucky avec difficulté, les poings tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains.

_ J'ai du employer la manière forte. Et a aucun moment tu n'as été en danger de mort, James, il faut toujours que tu exagères.

_ Une vingtaine de fractures, énuméra Bucky, sentant malgré lui les larmes lui monter aux yeux, larmes qu'il tenta désespérément de contenir. Cinq déchirures musculaires. L'une des mes côtes perçait l'un de mes poumons quand ils m'ont opéré aux urgences. J'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque, et il a fallu qu'ils me réaniment au défibrillateur. C'est ça que tu appelles « pas en danger de mort » ?! Tu n'aurais jamais appelé les urgences, hein ? Tu as laissé Maria, qui avait cinq ans à l'époque, le faire !

_ Au lieu de hurler, tu ferais mieux de me remercier ! Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas d'enfants ! Ce que tu faisais avec cet homme était anormal, James !

Le poing vola vers le visage du vieil homme, et un craquement clairement audible retentit. Tout ce que Bucky parvint à penser fut « bien fait. »

.

Steve faisait les cents pas dans la maison, et Wanda et Natasha le dévisageaient d'un air mi-compatissant mi-agacé. Bruce, lui, lisait un livre prêté par Tony, qui fit soupirer Steve quand il lut le titre « Les parents de Trotro divorcent ». Plus le petit garçon avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Très subtil, Tony. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il touche deux mots aux parents du gamin à propos de ce qu'il mettait dans la tête de Bruce.

Finalement, il craqua, et attrapa son téléphone :

_ Bucky ? Tu es avec Pietro ? Vous êtes où ? Ça va ?

« Coucou, mon ange… Tout va bien, on a passé l'après-midi aux urgences… »

Le sang de Steve se glaça, et il coupa :

_ J'arrive tout de suite.

« Quoi ? Non, attends, Steve… »

Steve n'attendit pas plus et raccrocha.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, p'pa ? s'inquiéta Natasha.

_ Pietro et Bucky sont aux urgences. Restez ici, je…

_ Mais bien sûr, ricana la rousse en prenant Bruce par la main et Wanda par l'épaule. Allez, dépêchez-vous, tout le monde dans la voiture.

Steve tenta un instant d'argumenter, puis abandonna. Après tout, il y avait de la place pour tout le monde. Il démarra en trombe, fit sans doute quelques excès de vitesse, et se gara sur le parking du petit hôpital local. Comme parfaitement synchronisés, son mari et son fils sortirent au moment où ils allaient entrer. Bucky soupira en le voyant, mais sourit :

_ Je suis content de te revoir, mon cœur. Pietro et moi, on avait juste besoin de parler un peu.

Steve se recula et observa son mari de la tête au pied :

_ Tu as l'air d'aller bien. C'est Pietro, alors ?

Affolé, il se tourna vers son fils, qui leva juste son bras droit, plâtré de la main au coude, d'un air fier :

_ Je me suis fêlé un os en mettant un coup de poing au papa de papa !

Steve resta stupéfait en entendant Bucky éclater de rire et passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils :

_ C'était magnifique, bonhomme, crois-moi ! J'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi…

_ En plus, il était trop vilain ! Mais tata Maria était cool, babilla Pietro comme si ce n'était rien.

_ Si tu m'avais laissé parler, murmura Bucky à l'oreille de Steve, peut-être que tu m'aurais laissé le temps de te dire que tout le monde allait bien. J'espère que mon père va s'étouffer avec le sang qui coulait de son nez, c'est tout.

Steve secoua la tête pour lui-même, et brusquement ému, serra son amant dans ses bras :

_ Je suis désolé, Steve. J'aurais pas du partir comme ça. Te laisser avec tous les gosses à gérer, comme ça… C'était nul.

_ Je t'en veux pas, Sunshine… Tu le sais bien…

_ Je peux demander à Howard de me prêter ses menottes, si tu veux que je me fasse pardonner, ajouta Bucky avec malice, s'attirant les foudres de l'aînée :

_ Beurk, prenez une chambre !

Steve rougit, et lança un regard noir à Bucky, qui souriait d'un air bien trop béat. Wanda se mit brusquement à pleurer en riant, et ce fut le début du grand n'importe quoi. Steve tenta de la réconforter, mais Bruce vint quémander un câlin, et Natasha pesta devant la sensibilité de sa petite sœur, qui tenta d'expliquer qu'elle était beaucoup trop heureuse que tout le monde se soit réconcilié.

Et profitant du tohu-bohu, Pietro vint se glisser dans les bras de Bucky :

_ Tu sais quoi, papa ? Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

_ Moi aussi, Pietro, sourit Bucky. Un de plus à ajouter sur la liste depuis que je vous ai tous…

Parce que la vraie vie de Bucky n'avait commencé qu'au jour où il avait fondé une famille.

* * *

Bah oui, hein. C'était obligé de bien finir. J'avais envie de faire une petite incursion dans le passé de Bucky (on peut le voir, je hais toujours autant Alexander Pierce. Cet homme, mais cet homme...Peu de gens me débectent autant que lui !).

Si vous avez des idées particulières pour un chapitre de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à proposer !


	3. Sandwichs

Le dernier chapitre était extraordinairement long... Et bien celui-là est extraordinairement court !

Je vous laisse avec Bucky et sa charmante famille... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parfois, Bucky avait l'impression d'être le père non pas de quatre mais bien cinq enfants. Ce cas se vérifiait plus particulièrement quand il faisait les courses, où son rôle se résumait à faire un très long monologue.

« Bon, on part en vacances et on est là que pour prendre quelques sandwichs.

Natasha, repose ce paquet de gâteaux, j'ai dit quelques sandwichs.

Bruce, repose ce guide du petit chimiste, on n'est pas là pour ça.

Qui veut quoi comme sandwich ?

Pietro, repose ce ballon on en a déjà trois.

Wanda, je suis sûr que tu pourras attendre pour acheter le dernier tome de Twilight, va le reposer.

Steve, les enfants ont déjà de la crème solaire, et ça ne change rien qu'elle soit contre les piqûres de méduses, on va à la montagne, je te rappelle. Non, je t'assure que si nos enfants sont assez cons pour se faire piquer par des méduses dans les Alpes, j'adopte les méduses à leur place.

Bruce, va reposer ce tube de nitroglycérine, je sais même pas ce que ça fout en magasin.

Non, Pietro, tu ne peux pas faire une overdose de somnifères pour ne pas passer tout le trajet assis à côté de Natasha et Clint qui se font des mamours et de toute façon, Clint ne vient même pas.

Steve, les enfants n'ont pas besoin d'une crème solaire anti-moustique. En plus, j'ai un doute, mais le soleil c'est le jour et les moustiques la nuit, non ? Ta crème ne sert à rien.

Pietro, va reposer ce chien. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé un putain de chien ?

Oui, langage, désolé, chéri. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux acheter du désinfectant, on en a déjà. Et peu importe qu'il ne pique pas, les gosses supporteront bien un peu de douleur.

Pietro, va reposer ce bébé. HEIN ? MAIS VA LE REPOSER JE TE DIS, ON VA FINIR EN TAULE SINON ! Où t'as pu trouver un foutu bébé ?!

Wanda, je t'ai dit d'aller reposer ton bouquin à la con, on va seulement acheter quelques sandwichs !

Pietro, va reposer cette nuisette, non, on ne la donnera pas à ta sœur pour qu'elle aille faire le trottoir pour te payer une PS4.

Natasha, va reposer cette nuisette, je préfère te déshériter plutôt que de te laisser la mettre.

Clint, va reposer cette nuisette, il est pas question que ma fille porte ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'ailleurs ?! Va te reposer toi-même, on t'emmènera pas !

Pietro, va reposer cette corde, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser pour te pendre. Et pas non plus pour étrangler Clint et Nat'.

Steve, les enfants n'ont pas besoin de capo… Putain, j'ai dit qu'on emmènerait pas Clint ! Et pour ta gouverne, Pietro, non, ton père et moi ne baisons plus avec des capotes depuis longtemps !

Désolé amour. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on prendra les capotes, ou le petit ami débile. Allez, va reposer ça. Et toi, Nat', va reposer Clint.

Bruce, va reposer ces menthos et cette canette de coca, je me fiche que Tony t'ai dit que ça donnait un truc cool, le fils Stark a une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

Si tu veux vraiment parler de la mauvaise influence qu'a Howard sur moi, Steve, je te dirais juste que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée des menottes et de la chantilly, la nuit dernière. Dis-moi s'il a toujours une si mauvaise influence ? Bruce, bouche-toi les oreilles. Évidemment que je parle de notre vie sexuelle avec Howard, il me parle bien de la sienne avec Peggy. Et repose ces anti-dépresseurs, personne ne fera de dépression pendant les vacances.

Non, Pietro, tu ne peux pas reposer ta sœur. Elle était là avant toi, en plus. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux le reposer, Nat'. Mais va ramener Clint, par contre. Il est tellement chiant que je suis pas sûr que le service après-vente le reprenne, mais on peut toujours espérer.

Steve, focus sur les sandwichs !

Bon, vous me saoulez, ce sera jambon-beurre pour tout le monde ! »

Finalement soulagé, Bucky sourit, et déposa un petit sachet de prunes avec les sept sandwichs – il avait abandonné l'idée de faire dégager Clint. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le large sourire hypocrite qu'affichait son mari :

_ Sunshine… On avait dit sandwichs, pas besoin de prunes.

_ Je te hais, Steve.

* * *

Bon... Alors suite à l'insistance d'une amie que je ne nommerais pas (cc Madeleine !), il y aura peut-être une suite sur les fameuses vacances de la famille Stark-Rogers... Il faut que je fasse murir l'idée !

Bon, ensuite, je vous tease un peu, mais vous m'aimez pour ça... Si je vous dit Esprits Criminels (encore merci à Madeleine pour m'avoir fait regarder cette série absolument géniale !) vous me dites Reid, et ce serait normal, il est absolument trop mignon. Mais si je vous dit Marvel dans Esprits Criminels... Je vous annonce donc le sujet de ma fic en cours : les Avengers en profilers ! Ce sera bien sûr une fiction Stucky, encore qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques couples originaux que je n'annoncerais pas tout de suite, pour garder la surprise !

Et si vous ne connaissez pas Esprits Criminels, allez le voir ! Morgan est beaucoup trop sexy, et Reid beaucoup trop adorable. Ce garçon me fait craquer. (et je shipe)

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


End file.
